Different time ,place and dimension! WA!
by chico
Summary: *completly redone*Vic gets transported into a different place (Duuua!) but what hidden truths lurk there: goten has a twin? who wins the tornament? who likes who? read and see....Plez!
1. Ohhh what the F

Yo it's Chico again and I still don't own Dragon ball z or GT but the person who made it fell from HEAVEN!!!! Sorry about the formatting I haven't figured it out yet ^-^'  
  
'' Thinking () Author notes or actions [] Action in a different place ~ Change of scene  
  
There was a flash of light and I fell to the ground and lay flat out "Ffffffff.argh" I say sitting up and rubbing the lower part of my back "That canes" I look up and look around the room it was massive like the whole of my house put together except it was empty it was empty except a large mirror that took up all of one wall and looked suspiciously like one way glass all the walls were white and it had wooden polished floor, stand up walkover to the middle of the room and sit on the floor and I notice a box I walk over to it and in side the was some capsules "Cool capsules like off DBZ" I say I look at the labels one said 'clothes' I took it out "Lets see I think you go like this" I press the lid and through it on the floor a cloud of smoke appeared and then when it cleared there was a full sized mirror a wardrobe and a changing booth I opened the wardrobe there was say- jinn armor gi's and normal clothes all in one size "Man I'll never fit in that stuff" I say to myself then I notice a note on the door 'look in the mirror and you will see you for who you really are' "o.k." I go over to the mirror cant see any thing for about a minuet and see a tall person with long black hair spiked at the end slightly tanned and a slim muscular body I look down at my self "Shit I've changed" "No shit" I say back to my self I grab my trousers witch were now ten sizes to big "guess that's what the clothes are for" I say going over to the closet and picking out a blue gi with orange under shirt wrist bands and hair tie and go into the changing booth I was getting very suspicious of that mirror on the wall I come out with a perfectly fitting gi and go over to the box again I picked up a capsule saying training stuff "cool wonder what that is" I say throwing it to the ground out came a suit case I looked at it strangely and then went and packed my other stuff away in the box, I came back to it ,it had two letters on it GR "Must be a gravity chamber " I mused I flicked the to clasps and stood back an giant see through dome appeared "COOL!" I say I open one of the reinforced doors and go over to the control panel I pressed partner and a computer generated guy (CGG for short) appeared in front of me and got into a fighting position then a lady voice said please select power level yours is 90,00000 "WOW! I'm that strong!" I calmed myself down and typed in 90,00000 I smirk 'I need a challenge' I though then the computer voice came again "Fight!" it said and the CGG come flying at me I just blocked its attack it swing at it at hit it in the jaw it recoils and come back by hitting me in the back .... this goes on for 20 minuets Then the computer lady says "Matte" and the CGG disappears I sit on my bum and wipe the sweat of my head "Shit," I say and throw my self on the floor "That was cool!!" I slowly get up 'Lets go again' I type in the control panel 45,00000 for an easier fight.  
  
  
  
Behind the 'Mirror' in the control room from the start. In there is the whole of the son and briefs families including videl and pan. "Finally she's arrived" said bulma "Now we can get to work on our future say-jinn" they all look on as I open the first capsule "What will happen" asked chichi "when she looks in the mirror her real image will appear" "Wa?" asked goku "She'll look like your daughter" bulma sighed I walked over to the mirror and some of the machines flashed and beeped "What are they doing?" asked gohan "They are mixing the DNA patterns to get the perfect mix" said bulma proudly "They aren't genetically modifying her are they?" asked videl "No just getting the perfect genes" they all looked out to see the finished work as the light cleared "She's a very pretty isn't she" said chichi dreamily "Yea she's our little girl" said goku smiling "Cool I have a sister" goten said "A cute sister" trunks said and smirked goten elbowed him "Hey!" bulma was looking at the results on the machines "Well there's a lot of say-jinn blood in her" she said examining it "Well that is the best bit" said vegeta by that time I had changed into the gi and gone over to the box and looked at the capsules "I bet she's going to pick the GR" said pan they all looked down at her "Bet" she said they all look back at the screen I threw the capsule and opened the case and walked in to it "Her power level is 90,00000" came up on bulma's screen flashing "Wow that's big she hasn't even trained yet or powered at all" said goten "Am I that strong dad" asked pan "Not really pan she's nearly twice as strong as you and bra" there was lots of different screens in the room bulma looked at one and pointed "Lets see what she's going to do" I typed in 90,00000 "Well she challenging her self" said goku as I get into fighting position "I going to see what she's thinking" said bulma then points at the screen next to it 'man this going to be hard I don't know how to fight' after I finished 'that was so cool I love fighting!' there was a grunt from vegeta "Well she's good for someone who cant fight!" said videl "Yea" said everyone except vegeta "She is half say-jinn but needs some training"  
  
Back to me. I go over to the control panel and type in 500 gravity 'wonder what that feels like' I press START and I slam to the floor "AHHHHHH bit to much" I tried to get out but it was hard to breath. ~  
  
"She wont stand 500x" said vegeta looking at the screen they all watch as I slam into the floor there was a intake of breath from the women "My poor daughter she could die!" shouted chichi they look at my thoughts 'shit!' came on the screen a couple of time 'cant breath wont give up'  
  
~  
  
I was breathing heavily I closed my eyes and felt my power rising inside me in a loud shout I let it out pushing and pushing it ,it was rising rapidly a gold aura appeared round me and my hair turned gold and spiky ~  
  
All the machines were flashing read numbers going up so fast you couldn't see it and it was shaking "Mum what's happening!" pan grabbed on videl who was being held by gohan and bra hugged bulma then a voice said "Warning power reaching SSJ2 put up ki shield warning warning" ~  
  
I let out a final bit in a large burst then stopped and calmed I stood breathing heavily hands by sides I looked down at my self "Cool that was scary I'm SSJ" I said jumping up and down looking at my hands I started punching the air fast I mean really fast "I must have been desperate" ~  
  
The lights came on again and screens went back to normal "Well that was unexpected" said bulma brushing herself off goten and trunks had there heads on the glass staring at me "WOW" they said "She's SSJ2" said trunks goku looked up at my thoughts "She's pleased with her self" he said 'that was too cool I'm SSJ' 'scary' 'I'm hungry' ~  
  
I power down and walk out of the GR I press a button on the outside and it changes back into capsule the room is empty I walk over then put it back in the little box with capsules in my stomach lets out a growl I pick one up saying kitchen and throw it to the side of the room out comes a massive fridge freezer and counters and cupboards with a oven and on the side was a cook book I open it and there's loads of recipes "I cant be bothered" I shut it and open the fridge there is load of peeled carrots 'hey I'm eating kakarot!' I laugh 'that was pathetic' I get them out and put them I bowl I get out a cooked chicken legs and put them on the side I go over to the box and get one out saying 'living room' I threw it in the middle of the room there was a coffee table, sofa, TV and self's containing stationary I get a piece of paper and write 'I'm eating all the say-jinns vegetables :carrot radish' I draw a carrot in goku's gi and a radish in say-jinn armor and stick on to the 'mirror' I think 'that should get veggie *****' ~  
  
"Is that all she's eating?" asked goku a little worried he looked at the screen and they look at me coming to the screen "Has she found us" asked goten "I think she knew we were here a long time ago" vegeta looks at the screen "What will get me****" goten and trunks were laughing and pointing at something on the glass vegeta looked at it "SHE'S DANM RIGHT IT WILL GET ME******!" he shouted fuming ~  
  
I make the peace sign and go back to my food I eat it in a split second and get out a 2 liter bottle of water and drunk it in one go "Ahh" I say wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I stretch and yawn "Turning SSJ takes a lot out of you" I go over to the box and get out a bed I took off my top shirt and boots rolled up my trousers and got in I curled up and fell into a deep sleep. ~  
  
"Vegeta calm down she was only joking!" said bulma as vegeta was trying not to power up and crash every thing in sight "OK! But once she gets out she will pay!" he said crossing his arms "Good" she says turning back to the screen "I'm going now and checking on her in the morning to run a few more tests" bulma said walking out the room. ~  
  
I woke up fully awake and looked at the alarm clock 7.00 "God I'm up early" I say rubbing my head I get a bathroom capsule out of the box and throw it into the corner and a whole new room appears quite big I get out the wardrobe and throw it next to the room get out some clothes I have a shower and get changed into a crop top and a pair of very short shorts denim I could feel trunks ki near his was watching through the mirror I walk out drying my hair and then putting it up I look over to were his ki was and smirked a playful smirk you could feel his energy rise 'honestly' I think I go into the GR and get out some especially designed robots and set them to attack I had 5 I felt like hitting some thing I destroyed one with a one hit and ki blasted the others to hell! "That didn't take long" I said I put it onto 500x and went into SSJ2 I trained for hours non stop I came out to have lunch I finally look in chichi cook book and make myself two hole turkey and eat them in sandwiches and had another 2 liters of water after my rather large lunch I sit on my sofa *I like this place but I need some people to talk to I'm bored* I say I pick up a pencil and lob it at the back wall it goes strait through making a clean hole "Hey!" a boys voice comes from "Sorry" I shout "Hey that's you Chico cool I've always wanted to meat you since you got here" he said coming up to the wall "Yea I guessed since you was staring at me all morning" I said cheekily "He how you know? Oppps!" "I can sense you cheeky, like me then?" "Yea!" he said enfusiasticly "I mean you seem ok I haven't talked to you yet" "Yea you have what you doing now then" I joked "Hahaha very good chi" he said sarcastically "So what was that big YEA ummmm?" I asked he laughed nervously "When am I gona be allowed out?" "Duno think tomorrow when mum gets our memories sorted" "Memories?" "Yea so we remember what happened and are effected by what would have happened if you were here from the start," he explained "Oooohhhhk see you then ,I'm sorry bout the wall" "Its ok I'll put a poster over it or something " "Bye!" I say walking away over to the GR wear I train for a couple of hours then I sat down to watch TV I found a anime channel and watched a Gundum wing episode then had a shower and got changed into a white long shirt and then a black T-shirt with 'watch it.' on the front and 'I bite' on the back with a pair of dark jeans on that go down to the top of my shin. I could feel bulma's chi in the room again doing more tests I run my hand through my hair and sighed I was very very bored I started to kick an invisible opponent I did a really cool kick a spinning kick then put a foot down and spun round into a back kick all in one as I landed I amazed myself fighting sort of came naturally. There was one more capsule left in the box saying 'misc' I opened it and a games console and TV with games came out also a CD player with CDs I go up to the CD player and look through the CDs there was Eminem, Pink, Avril, Busted and Sum 41 I put on Eminem and played I'm a solider and it opened 'I a solider..I a solider +2 Yo never was a thug just efaduated with guns never was a gangster till I graduated to one..chorus.I'm a solider these shoulders hold up so much they wont budge I'll never fall or fold up I'm a solider even if my choler bones crush or crumble I will never slip or stumble' I move my head to the beat and think about the words 'that a bit like goku and the Z-fighters the worlds all ways on there shoulders' I sit on the sofa and listen to the rest of the album with the usual mother f**** and s*** laying an the sofa then I felt the z-fighters enter the mirror room it was weird I felt like an animal in a cage watched by people 'thank kamie I can get out of this fucking box!' I turn the music off and just sat on the sofa.  
  
~  
  
"We just have to test her strength again" bulma said typing in (Another bloody key board!!!!) "How?" goten asked "You'll see" bulma smirked as she finished and hit the last key.  
  
~  
  
I heard a buzzing noise behind I looked round and there was Freiza in his first stage I jumped in surprised "You and this planet are going to be eliminated monkey" he smirked I lift a eyebrow "Hi to you too" I do a son grin "And I'm not a monkey any way you don't look to nice your self I mean what a freak what are you" "I'm a ice-jinn! You'll pay for that monkey" he powers up I break down laughing on the floor "You.think.you.can." I say between laughing he gets more angry "Beat.me!" I contain myself a little "A 'MONKEY' beat you at SSJ when you were at full power," "So" he says bitterly "I'm at the next level and you're.well pathetic" I say smirking he growls.  
  
~  
  
Every one waited for bulma's test to work "Freiza?!" goku said "That's Freiza! Ewww" pan cringed "And he still calls us monkeys!" vegeta said discussed "How did you get that?" asked chichi "I've got data on every person we've been up against" she says proudly "Why is she laughing?" asked bra looking at me and Freiza "Look at the screen" trunks said "She can beat him easily she's just toying with him" vegeta smirked "Yea for what he did" "Wow he is unlucky getting beat twice!" say gohan laughing  
  
~  
  
He charges at me I easily move out the way and fire a ki blast in his back sending flying into the floor he slowly pushes him self up and looks at me "All you got? Go back to Zarbon and Jase you pouf" I smirk he fires a shower of ki blasts at me they have no effect he stops breathing heavily but as the smoke clears he loses his smirk I start saying the words that would end him for what would be the 3rd time and cup my hands by my side "Ka...me.ha.me.ha...me.ha!" I shout and the red ki disintegrates him as soon as it hit him "yep pathetic" I say shaking my head  
  
~  
  
"She's enjoying this" said 18 "Not as much as if it was a challenge" vegeta said [I blast him] "Well that was hard who's next?" trunks asked "How come she called him a pouf?" asked bra looking up at her father vegeta smirked "Because he speaks like a girl and his next man acted like a girl and had long hair with a tie on his head" "so he's gay?" "Acts like it" bra bursts out laughing so does pan "A gay fighter!" pan shouts rolling on the floor laughing "And did a really stupid dance with the ginyu squad !" said gohan hi-five Krillen "Defiantly!" he said laughing "Err ok well who's next?" trunks asked again "Cell" "Which one?" asked gohan "Un perfect, I don't want CC destroyed" pushing a button.  
  
~ I turn to see cell standing facing a wall "God he's as thick as a over grow grass hopper as well!" I say to myself "HEY CELL I'M OVER HERE!" I shout he turn round and growls I gesture to come and get me and power up to SSJ we fight for 20 minuets it was really easy for me I get tired of it and power to level 2 and smash him into the floor making a really big hole he slowly stood and charged up wards  
  
~ "She's mad!" said videl [when I shouted at cell] "Why she would have had to fight him anyway?" gohan said with a look of son confusion on his face "Never mind you'll never know what its like to be human" videl sighed [after I smashed him in the floor.] "That's gona cost a bit, so much for 'not destroyed'" trunks said "Yea thank god the basements aren't under there, I'll stop it now I have enough info" bulma said shutting it down.  
  
~  
  
The cell disappears "Ohhhhhh man that was fun!" I whine I went and had a shower and got changed in 2 minuets.  
  
~  
  
Bulma processed the data into the dimension machine "Kay lets get Chi" she says opening part of the wall to the room I was in "Wa?" I turn round to see the gang looking at me "Err hi" I say nervously "CHICO!" chichi ran up to me into a hug crushing me I try to pull back a little "Hi" I say surprised "My little girl is all grown up! WAAAAH!" she cried on my shoulder "Oh im your daughter ok" I say under my breath, I try to cover my ears and goku comes and pries her off me "Chi your hurting her ears you know there sensitive" he says she sniffs and wipes her eyes "Yes sorry" I shake my head to get the ringing out I look around the group and spot trunks 'so that's what trunks looks like at the end of DBZ' I think "What?" trunks said looking at me I turn my head towards him he looks confused everyone looks at him "What's wrong?" asked goten "Didn't you hear that someone said 'that's what trunks looks like'" he said looking even more confused I was confused and surprised at the same time it obviously showed on my face vegeta noticed it "Well the boy has a bond" he smirked "WA?" trunks and goten said he turned to me and smirked even more I turned a little it nervous "You" he said "What?" I stand up to him "Come here" he ordered I walk up to him with a raised eyebrow "Yea?" he looked at trunks his eyes were locked on me 'trunks? Stop looking at me like that it getting freaky' I think to see if he could hear me his head shot up you could see triumph on vegeta's face 'is that chi' 'yep trunks?' 'Yea' 'how come I can hear you?' 'Duno must be that bond thing dads talking about' 'Ummmm, I think we better say something now' I say looking at vegeta "Well that settles at it they are bonded" vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest "Aren't they a bit young?" asked goku "Don't think they will get it till there bout 18" he said looking at us "But they only just met that's weird" say gohan raising an eyebrow me and trunks look at each other and shrug "Well nice impression you've tamed a sayjinn with one look" said videl I did a nervous laugh "I guess" bulma goes up to the machine "Well we better get this over with" she says typing in stuff when she's finished "Every body ready?" "Yea" came the answer she presses the 'big button'  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! ALL I NEED IS ONE!!!!!!! 


	2. What the hell am i doing here?

You next chappie up WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE!!!!  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?!" shouted Krillen "Wa!?" said videl "Err ok I don't know what I'm doing here but im going" said Krillen "Yea see you guys" said Gohan soon only the Sons were left "Err ok see you at the tournament" goku said putting a hand on chichi's shoulder and used IT "Hey!" me and goten shouted "They left without us!" I say to goten he sighed "Ummmm" "What happened?" "Duno I thought we were training for the tournament" I say "Oh yea come on" he said walking to the GR you sure you want to train with an opponent?" I asked sarcastically "Whatever chi come on you need to train to bet me and goten" he smirked "Im not gona fight both of you at the same time like the first time" "Ok and your not gona beat us like that time ever" he smiled "You sure? But is gona be a tight one" I smirked and disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back sending him flying into the wall, vegeta came in the room "She is a challenge boy" leaning in the door frame trunks got up and brushed him self off and smirked "Yea whatever" he said and swung a punch at my face I blocked it just in time and smirked he dropped back with his back to the door I walk up to him I look at the door vegeta had disappeared "I'll see you at the tournament" I whisper in his ear as I walk past and smirk looking back at him when he turned round.  
  
At the tournament...  
  
Dad used IT to get us there it left a few people with minor shock appearing out of thin air like that of course the screams attracted the rest of the z gang "Hey guys!" goku says waving (In his usual cherry and sometimes annoying way .lol.) "Hey dad" gohan said coming up with videl and pan "You two not competing?" "Na we thought we'd watch pan" said videl sighing "Hey pan" I crouch down on the balls of my feet "Hey chi" she beamed at me and hugged me "You competing chi?" asked videl smirking "Yep, an I'm gona wipe'm again!" I smirk and emphasize 'again' "We'll see" walks into the group followed by bulma vegeta and bra "Yea but its girl power" "Yea come on girl we need to get you ready" bulma said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the crowd chichi videl and bra follow I look back with a look that was screaming 'HELP!' all the men raise a eyebrow in confusion and goten and trunks burst out laughing "Errr I think I should help her" pan says "Uuuuha" gohan says pan rushed to find us.  
  
"Lets go and check you in" said mum "Kay" I go up to the desk "How old?" a middle aged women said it droningly (Is that even a word) for what must be the 100th time today "??" (Could some one tell me how old they are roughly at that tournament when pan beat goten) "One for the juniors ,name?" "Chi Son" "Ok" she hands me a little ticket "You'll meet over there" she points to a massive pair of double doors with juniors on them "Thanks" I go back to the group of women "Pan gona check in now?" I asked "Yea!" she goes and checks in with videl "OK we're going to go tot the box good luck you two" mum hugs me "Yea have a good time" bulma says "Good luck guys" they walk off into the crowd "Shall we go and find the guys?" "K" we walk through the crowd, I lean on gotens shoulder "Come one guys u gota check in" "What did they do to you?" goten asked laughing I push him "Nothing , just checked in you coming" "Yea come on" they did that stuff. me trunks and goten sat in the waiting area "Kamie I'm bored" I say laying back there was a noise from the boys then a monk came in the room and cleared his through "Ok if you would come into the court yard we will measure your strength for the record" we get up and stretch we had been waiting for an hour "This is new" goten said "Yea I thought they only did it the adults" I say we stood in a line and they called names out I was the last one trunks and goten held back most of there power so not get strange looks "Chi Son" I step up to the machine "Try not to." goten started then I punched it as lightly as I could sending it through the wall on the other side of the court yard "Destroy anything" he finished shaking his head and sighing I scratched the back of my head "Danm I thought I hit it light" I say laughing I say I peer through the massive hole, I could see into the adults division were dad vegeta piccolo and Krillen were standing staring back at me I got kind of nervous and scratched the back of my head and put my hand up laughing timidly "Chi!" goku shouted "Sorry dad I tried my best!" I laughed they turned back to the pickings .  
  
All the monks and kids were staring at me I turn round and pulled up my gloves fingerless gloves (whatever pan has in GT)and flexing my fingers they all stepped back taking it as a threat "What now?" I ask like nothing happened "The.The announcer will call you through" a monk stuttered out and scurried off "Was up with him?" I ask "I think he might have been scared" trunks say sarcastically I shrugged. Soon the tournament started.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the world martial art tournament" there's a load roar from the crowd "First is the junior competition lets get it under way shall we.." Our ears pricked up to listen for the first people "And first up is Vincent .J age 15 against pan age 4 pan is Hercules granddaughter this is going to be interesting." crowd cheered pan and Vincent as they walked up onto the ring and as soon as it started he was out cold  
  
"Go pan!" shouted "That was fast" said videl "She is part sayjinn" say chichi "Yea but its hard to get used to having a girl who is hundreds of times stronger than you" videl sighed "yea I suppose I've got used to it" says chichi.  
  
"Next up is chi age (some 1 tell me how old they would be when pans Chibi!? Plez) against JAZZ age 15 chi is pans aunt just as a fact now on with the fight" I walked up the steps of the ring flexing my fingers *this is going to be a piece of cake* I think, JZ was a boy round 5"8 brown spiked hair dyed blond at the tips wearing a white muscle top and black joggers with sneakers he smirked at me "Afraid?" he asks "Yea I'm quacking in my gi!" I say sarcastically he frowned "Fight!" shouted the announcer he lunged a punch at my face I smacked it away spinning him round and kicked him in the back sending him flying into the wall face first I cringe as I herd a sickening crack and he slid to the ground.  
  
"That's gona leave a mark" goku said scrunching his face up "Serves him right he was too cocky" grunted piccolo.  
  
"That's gota hurt" say bulma "Doua recon he'll get up?" bra asked "Not for a long time dear" chichi reassuringly "Ohh cool" said bra watching the medics scraping him off the ground.  
  
I walked into the room were we waited to be called out, Trunks goten and pan were sitting in the corner I sat next to pan "Nice fight" goten said "Thanks but I don't think that he will get up for a while" I say watching him being carried through the door "Maybe" We watched all the matches and then it was down to 5 me, goten ,trunks ,pan and a guy named TJ pan fought goten and beat him! "Very good goten beat by your niece" I say patting him on the back "Shut up she tricked me" he pouted "Cuz you haven't rained" trunks stated pan came running up I picked her up and held her at arms length "Hey you won!!!" I say beaming at me she beamed back "Yea sorry goten" she puts on puppy dog eyes "Ok ok I haven't trained anyway" he says still sulking I put her down , pan fought TJ but she lost (OMG!!!) she tripped out the ring .lol. (she is gohans daughter and I mean he broke the z sword O.o) and trunks fought TJ completely wiping him...  
  
Chico: K was it ok? I'm not good a fights or any thing at all but review pez next chappie:  
  
CHICO v TRUNKS!!!! 


	3. chappie 3

Whoooo chappie 3 I'm sorry I didn't update I was band cuz of my profile CHICO PROFILE I duno y  
  
On with the fic..  
  
"This is going to be a good fight!" said gohan enfusiasticly "Yea go girl!" said bulma out the window "Err that's your son bulma!" said gohan raising an eyebrow "I know but girl power" she said "Chi chi chi chi chi!" she chanted over and over soon all of the women in the stadium were chanting it gohan facefalterd "Oh my kamie" he puts his hands over his face .  
  
We face each other and bow [the canting started] "They seem to like this fight" I smirk I put my fist in the air they let out a raw then the men chant trunks "They are really worked up hu?" trunks smirked "Lets give them a good show then" I say he fly's strait up I watch him going up I put two fingers on my forehead and appear behind him "Hello" he turned round "S***" he backed up I keep appearing round him "Now" "You" "See" "Me" "Now" "You" "Don't" I say between moving "Fight" he shouted I stop in front of him "Pissed are we?" I smirk even more.  
  
"She is going to be hard to beat" said vegeta [I use IT] "How she do that!" said Krillen "I think she's using Instant translocation she's been studying me when I use it" goku says "Wow you think that's a new one" vegeta snorted smirking his usual goku sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry [I get trunks annoyed] "That will get to him a little" say Krillen "Yea they better fight other wise his is going to be a long one" say goku.  
  
He swings at me and we exchange punches and kicks I back out after a while and make a ki blast the size of a basketball in between my hands and smirk  
  
"Teens fighting like pros its weird!" Krillen say cocking his head to the side "There sayjinns its natural to be better than you humans but your right cue ball they are good" vegeta smirks even more Krillen mumbles something about having hair "So you I still call you cue ball" "Bloody sayjinn hearing" Krillen says "Shut up you two look chi's gona use a chi attack" goku says.  
  
Trunks powers up one as well he nods and we fire them at the same time they collide in the middle causing a explosion of white light we power into them trying to over power each other we couldn't put everything into it because of the crowd so I let mine down causing trunks to jolt and cut off the power to his blast I hit his away into the sky flying off to space I mad a small solar flare and flew towards trunks and kicked him in the stomach so he lifted up a bit and then kicked him to the ground I floated above him the flare had cleared now and just as it did he sprung up and punched me in the stomach I doubled up to leave my back free and he (obviously) elbowed me In the back, I was sent plummeting to the ground I put my arms out and tucked my legs in so when I hit the floor my elbows locked and the balls of my feet took the blow I stood up and looked up at him pushing some hair out my eyes he was standing there with arms folded watching me *He is sooooo gona get it now* I think and smirk I use IT again and appear behind him again not waiting for a reaction I put my hands on his shoulder blades and fired two ki boasts sending him with a cry of pain at a angle towards the ground he regains himself at the edge of the ring near the adults were vegeta goku and Krillen were standing I land opposite to him "I'm getting bored shall we turn it up a bit?" I ask "Yea sure" he says his hair flickers gold and eyes turn aqua at SSJ so does mine "about time" said vegeta "what ever" said trunks he blasts of and stops at the other side of the ring in the air facing the other way *What's he doing?* I ask myself raising an eyebrow he spins around on yells as he fires a massive chi ball "WA!" I dodge it just in time "Veg catch!" I shout he opens one eye from his place leaning on the wall then jumps in surprise and turns SSJ I try to hold back laughing as I watch him but that stops when trunks comes up behind me and puts my arms in a lock behind me "Bummer" I mumble "What now?" he asks cockily "I turn it up" I say yelling as I power up and break my arms out of the lock and breaking a power barrier turning SSJ2 my muscles bulge as the surge of power flows through my body hair spiked even more (if that is possible) the gold aura sounds me again and electricity cracks around me I turn to face him my face serious "no messing this is real" I say he powers up fists at his sides "Ok" I smirk we fight at full power exchanging punches and kicks at 10 times the speed I was having the upper hand being just about ssj2 he was really trying it was quite hard to actually get a punch in, I land one right across the face I backed away breathing heavily he turns his head back slowly his face was scraped and marked he wiped blood of the side of his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed "You've got better I haven't spared with you for ages" he says "So have you but I still want the last hit" *Well that's what I've trained my ass off for* I think "As long as it's a good fight" he says "I think I might of hit you too hard" I say raising an eyebrow he laughed "Umm" he gestures to fight I go to punch him put he blocks and tries to kick me I the side with a round house but I counter it with one and kicked him away and send a ki blast after him then a shower of them then waited to see what happened to see trunks curled with his hands blocking his head his clothes were badly ripped he lifted his head to see me and then striated up we both charged at each other with elbows out wards they crashed into each other hard his other hand hit me in the side I charged my hand with ki and quickly thrust it into his stomach making him double up I kneed him again and them elbowed him in the back (for the second time) sending him driving into the floor he got up from the kneeling positing embedded into the floor and jumped back in the air facing me bout 6 meters away he was gathering ki in his hand the same time as me I let mine go earlier it might not of been very powerful but it was fast I called it dodge-ball it hit him in the chest and kept going pushing him back wards towards the scrambling crowd he finally stopped himself a couple of inches away from the seats he was concentrating too much on that that he didn't have time to block the next one I threw at him and it knocked him on to the seats it was over he was out of the ring and it took s flipping lot of work! Thanks kamie! I thought "Well. he's out of the ring" the announcer says surprised even after seeing the son family fight many times he was still surprised, I flew over to trunks and held out my hand he took it "Thanks" he gets up and we float down to the ring "I been working my ass off and you were still hard to beat" I say to him as we walk across the ring "Thanks but you still beat me you are way stronger than I ever thought" "I've known you all my life an 'im more than you expected' come on!" I raise an eyebrow "I haven't spar with you for ages like I said" "Have now" I put on a big grin "Yep and I thought you were good with buu" "Didn't you remember I was level 2?" "I was in gotenks, that was weird goten looked in my mind" "And you didn't look" "No of course not" he say crossing his arms with his head up "Righttt" we walk over to the announcer dude "OK chi son is the winner for the 2nt time she has entered he said holding my arm up and they crowed cheers!  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I am evil writer chico!!even if only 2 people read my story ,lol. 


	4. Chico V Trunks

Hey next chappie..  
  
  
  
  
  
I walk back into the kids waiting room the people come up to us and congratulate us I sit in the corner "I'm glad I didn't have to fight Hercule like the last time" I say laughing trunks sits down laughing "That was funny!" he says smiling I raise my eye brow again "whatever" I stretch my arms in the air making my top go up and I caught trunks looking *Gezz what is it with boys PERV!* I think "HELLO shall we go!" I say putting my head at his level "Ohh yea ok" he says shooting his head up and blushing I shake my head "PERV T!" I say walking off "Hey! I am not!" he shouts running after me we walking into he deserted walkway outside the stadium "I don't want to go up actually" "Why not?" he stopped "Cant be assed I'm going to the beach coming?" I say "K" we walk down the path off the main walkway on the island over the sand dunes I sit on top of one and lay back looking at the clouds "I'm bored" I say trunks just about to sit down fell over "WA! We just got here!" "And?" I say sarcastically he pushes my down the dune I sit the sand out my mouth "Hey!" he laughs his ass off rolling on the ground "Shut up!" I crawled back up the dune and push him down still laughing and roll after him "Offf" I knock the wind out of him as I hit him a the bottom "Sorry T!" I say starting to laugh I turn over to see were he was and come face to face my eyes went strait into his (Sappy stuff coming up.) *Shit* His face comes up to mine *What the f.* I was cut off as he kissed me I kiss him back and sit up "So what was that for?" I ask after a while of sitting in silence looking at him his clothes all ripped hair messed but he still looked.nice "You.I duno" he says slowly I giggle "Silly, you need some new clothes there completely ruined" I say "Who's fault is that?" he smirked "Mine but its because I'm so good at fighting to good for some people" I sighed and look around "Hey!" he punches me in the arm I laugh "You gota admit that I still look good" he says fake posing as he gets up I laugh again "Yea right you wish!" I get up and walk up to him tug at his shirt "Little rip hu?" he says "Yea" I mumble and turn round "Were you going?" "No were" "Then why you going then?" he said acting stupid I turn round with a pitied look on my face he looks confused I shake my head and walk back up to the walk way and up to the box I open the door "Hey guys" I say "Hey chi" pan says going hyper and bra was running round "You beat my brother your COOL!" "Gee thanks" trunks say coming through the door bra and pan stop running round "You are really good" videl says "How did you get to SSJ2?" goten asked "I was level 2 when you was fighting buu" I say sitting down on a sofa thing "No way!" he says "Yea trust me she was goten" gohan said from the arm chair "thank you gohan" I say nodding to him and crossing my arms over my chest and goten raises an eyebrow "Well you were both excellent by my standards!" mum says smiling "Yea well done trunks" "Thanks mum" trunks says "Mum you got my clothes?" I ask she hands me a gym bag and I go into the toilet to get changed : dark ¾ jeans with studded belt and white crop top with boots and gloves (like pans)I come out and chuck the bag on the floor "Where's trunks?" I say looking round the room "He's getting changed you ripped his shirt a bit" bulma chuckles "Yea sorry about that" I say scratching the back of my head "Na, he's got loads even though I bet you wouldn't mind him with out one on hummmmm?" bulma smirks and raises an eye brow I moved back a bit "WA?" "come off it we can all see you like him" say videl "No I don't!" they look back blankly as if to say 'yea right whatever' I sigh "Look he has muscles so does everyone in family so what?" I say folding my arms "right like you still don't realize them!" says bulma crossing her arms "You do know we're talking about your son right?" "Don't try to change the subject" say mum "any way you admitted it already" bulma said matter of factly (Isn't even a word!) "and how did I do that?" "You said muscles you had to notice them to say it" she said still matter of factly "Urrrr! Whatever I don't I've known him forever I'm not gona start 'liking' him now!" and as if on cue trunks walks in the room , with no shirt on "That just fucking great I bet any thing you set this up!" I shout at bulma "No of course not!" she tries to look innocent (Bulma innocent bahahahahahah!) "Mum you forgot my shirt!" he wines like a 5 year old bulma stifled a laugh I get a baggy t-shirt out my bag and thrust it in his chest "Put this on for kamies sake!" and walk past him I go over to gohan "Gohan can you stand a min" I ask he gets up "Why?" he raises a eyebrow from under the BIG glasses "cuz I need to hit somin'" "Oookkk" I punch him in the arm "Oww chi!" he wined holding his arm "Don't be a wimp gohan that was light" I say waving my hand at him and turning away he grabs my sides and lifts me off the ground tickling me I wiggle "No.gohan.stop!" I say through laughing uncontrollably(aren't big brothers nice! I bet normal people don't have a lot of family moments like this!) "I'm a what?" he asks still tickling me "Your.your.your not a wimp!" I shout he drops me on the floor "good" he sits down a puts on a goofy grin as I get up and brush myself off I jump on him knocking him back of his chair and I land on top him and put on a big grin looking down at him I stick my tongue out at him I get back up "Ok that's over with!" I say sighing, "Yes I am going to carry on the topic," said bulma "No you are not!" I say sternly "yes we are, kids go out and play" she says "That's us" I say grabbing trunks arm and pulling him over to the door "Not you two" mum says "What is it about?" I ask "You two" "What about us?" trunks asked "I need to test you" 


	5. what now

Hey next chappie..  
  
Goten: SIS! You keep forgetting the bloody disclaimer!  
  
Chico:OK OK don't get your trunks in a twist!  
  
Trunks: Wa?  
  
Goten: Wa?  
  
Trunks: Wa?  
  
Goten :Wa?  
  
Trunks: Wa?  
  
Chico: *still going on I the back ground**holds heads in hands shaking her head* OMG look I don't own anything except Chico... SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
I walk back into the kids waiting room the people come up to us and congratulate us I sit in the corner "I'm glad I didn't have to fight Hercule like the last time" I say laughing trunks sits down laughing "That was funny!" he says smiling I raise my eye brow again "whatever" I stretch my arms in the air making my top go up and I caught trunks looking *Gezz what is it with boys PERV!* I think "HELLO shall we go!" I say putting my head at his level "Ohh yea ok" he says shooting his head up and blushing I shake my head "PERV T!" I say walking off "Hey! I am not!" he shouts running after me we walking into he deserted walkway outside the stadium "I don't want to go up actually" "Why not?" he stopped "Cant be assed I'm going to the beach coming?" I say "K" we walk down the path off the main walkway on the island over the sand dunes I sit on top of one and lay back looking at the clouds "I'm bored" I say trunks just about to sit down fell over "WA! We just got here!" "And?" I say sarcastically he pushes my down the dune I sit the sand out my mouth "Hey!" he laughs his ass off rolling on the ground "Shut up!" I crawled back up the dune and push him down still laughing and roll after him "Offf" I knock the wind out of him as I hit him a the bottom "Sorry T!" I say starting to laugh I turn over to see were he was and come face to face my eyes went strait into his (Sappy stuff coming up.) *Shit* His face comes up to mine *What the f.* I was cut off as he kissed me I kiss him back and sit up "So what was that for?" I ask after a while of sitting in silence looking at him his clothes all ripped hair messed but he still looked.nice "You.I duno" he says slowly I giggle "Silly, you need some new clothes there completely ruined" I say "Who's fault is that?" he smirked "Mine but its because I'm so good at fighting to good for some people" I sighed and look around "Hey!" he punches me in the arm I laugh "You gota admit that I still look good" he says fake posing as he gets up I laugh again "Yea right you wish!" I get up and walk up to him tug at his shirt "Little rip hu?" he says "Yea" I mumble and turn round "Were you going?" "No were" "Then why you going then?" he said acting stupid I turn round with a pitied look on my face he looks confused I shake my head and walk back up to the walk way and up to the box I open the door "Hey guys" I say "Hey chi" pan says going hyper and bra was running round "You beat my brother your COOL!" "Gee thanks" trunks say coming through the door bra and pan stop running round "You are really good" videl says "How did you get to SSJ2?" goten asked "I was level 2 when you was fighting buu" I say sitting down on a sofa thing "No way!" he says "Yea trust me she was goten" gohan said from the arm chair "thank you gohan" I say nodding to him and crossing my arms over my chest and goten raises an eyebrow "Well you were both excellent by my standards!" mum says smiling "Yea well done trunks" "Thanks mum" trunks says "Mum you got my clothes?" I ask she hands me a gym bag and I go into the toilet to get changed : dark ¾ jeans with studded belt and white crop top with boots and gloves (like pans)I come out and chuck the bag on the floor "Where's trunks?" I say looking round the room "He's getting changed you ripped his shirt a bit" bulma chuckles "Yea sorry about that" I say scratching the back of my head "Na, he's got loads even though I bet you wouldn't mind him with out one on hummmmm?" bulma smirks and raises an eye brow I moved back a bit "WA?" "come off it we can all see you like him" say videl "No I don't!" they look back blankly as if to say 'yea right whatever' I sigh "Look he has muscles so does everyone in family so what?" I say folding my arms "right like you still don't realize them!" says bulma crossing her arms "You do know we're talking about your son right?" "Don't try to change the subject" say mum "any way you admitted it already" bulma said matter of factly (Isn't even a word!) "and how did I do that?" "You said muscles you had to notice them to say it" she said still matter of factly "Urrrr! Whatever I don't I've known him forever I'm not gona start 'liking' him now!" and as if on cue trunks walks in the room , with no shirt on "That just fucking great I bet any thing you set this up!" I shout at bulma "No of course not!" she tries to look innocent (Bulma innocent bahahahahahah!) "Mum you forgot my shirt!" he wines like a 5 year old bulma stifled a laugh I get a baggy t-shirt out my bag and thrust it in his chest "Put this on for kamies sake!" and walk past him I go over to gohan "Gohan can you stand a min" I ask he gets up "Why?" he raises a eyebrow from under the BIG glasses "cuz I need to hit somin'" "Oookkk" I punch him in the arm "Oww chi!" he wined holding his arm "Don't be a wimp gohan that was light" I say waving my hand at him and turning away he grabs my sides and lifts me off the ground tickling me I wiggle "No.gohan.stop!" I say through laughing uncontrollably(aren't big brothers nice! I bet normal people don't have a lot of family moments like this!) "I'm a what?" he asks still tickling me "Your.your.your not a wimp!" I shout he drops me on the floor "good" he sits down a puts on a goofy grin as I get up and brush myself off I jump on him knocking him back of his chair and I land on top him and put on a big grin looking down at him I stick my tongue out at him I get back up "Ok that's over with!" I say sighing, "Yes I am going to carry on the topic," said bulma "No you are not!" I say sternly "yes we are, kids go out and play" she says "That's us" I say grabbing trunks arm and pulling him over to the door "Not you two" mum says "What is it about?" I ask "You two" "What about us?" trunks asked, "I need to test you" she say bluntly "Wa?" we both say (this part is a load of poo sorry I was daydreaming when I wrote this part)"Hug her" she say nodding at trunks to me "Why?" he asks "Don't why me mister do it!" she growled the last part and then mum got her frying pan out behind her back "Ok ok" he faced me and put his arms round my waist "Closer" she said and we shuffled a bit "err ok" we were face to face we blushed a bit "So what?" I ask turning to them I didn't want to look in his eyes again I'd be stuck "You hold on him" mum said I slowly put my arms round his neck and swallow hard "This is so fucking annoying" I whisper "Yea what are they testing for we are friends right?" "Yea forever" I smile at him "What's with the loud conversation?" he asks "I'll tell you later" I whisper "Me?" "Yup" "K" bulma and mum had stopped studying us "Yep hands placed round neck, stare, comfortable" videl checked of on a clipboard she got out of no were "They might just share a bond your right" mum said "Yes vegeta noticed at first he knows more about his stuff that me" said bulma nodding her head looking us up and down "Was a bond?" I whisper "I think I know I'll tell you later if you promise to tell me what you were talking about" "Ok deal" *I wonder* I think, "I think is to do with our sayjinn side kicking in" he whispers.  
  
Ja that was total crap!!!!!!!! No one in their right mind would make then do that I just felt like it so *sticks tongue out* 


	6. Beach dreamers

Next chappie: Beach dreams  
  
We let got of the hug "Is that it?" I ask "yea you can go now" said bulma "k" I walk out the door finally free of their stares and fly off to the other side of the island and sit on a beach in a little cove and sit staring out to sea, trunks lands beside me "Hey t so what's is it?" he sits down beside me silently for a minuet "well a.a bond is a thing sayjinns have when there perfect match" he say quietly "What do they have?" "I don't know obviously something that bonds them together but that's what my dad told me he said you know when you are bonded" "Ok but does that mean we won't be friends?" "No just because of this doesn't mean we wont be friends well be friends forever right?" he looks over and smiles at me I look at him from my curled up position knees tucked in my chest hugging them "Right" I say putting my head on his shoulder "What was the conversation about?" "That" I say prodding him in the chest [bare chest] (Warning: don't drool over keyboard my cause dysfunctions) "Really? U like?" he says with a smirk on his face laughing a little I look the opposite way and cover my eyes "That's what we were talking about" "What who gets me?!?" he laughed "No ,that I like you ass!" I hit him "Oh right" "Yea your mum is a pain in the ass you know ,I mean she keep saying I like you so does my mum but what the hell was that about back there?" I say, "you don't?" he puts on puppy dog eyes (cant do it as good as the son family) "I could I suppose" I say sarcastically "What?" "Like you" I pointing at him my eyes somehow get stuck there "why its nothing new to you in your family" he say smirking down at me I shake my head and look up at his face blushing "so, your not family" I face him "not really" he said looking up at the sky "I've never looked at you that way before though" "me neither" I say laying back "then why have we got a bond?" I ask, "Maybe we just go together well and get along have the same thoughts." he mused, "can you tell what I'm thinking then?" "Its part of the bond I think" he says "Since when! Have you been reading my thoughts?!" I blush a little I sit up "Don't worry," he smirked "I only just did well I didn't mean to your voice and a picture came into my head" "Cool can I do that, think of some thing" I shut my eyes and think of him *hi chi wazup!* his voice came in my head "Wazzzzzzzzzzzup!" I say I say "you can!?" he says surprised "Yea this is cool, what did I do when you herd me?" he smirked again "To put it blunt.me" he said looking at me with a eyebrow raised I blushed and did a nervous laugh "don't normally" he laughs I listen into his mind "Do you?" I say smirking he was thinking of me and a bond "Not normally" he blushes I thought of him sitting there "thought you don't like me?" he smirked "I knew you were looking!" I said and hit him in the arm "Ok I wont!" he put his hands up I look at him to see his reaction I thought of me in a very very very reviling bikini of course he blushed like hell! I laughed, "That gave you a surprise!" I said rolling around holding my sides it was hard to hold in the laughter his face it was priceless! "That's not fair!" he pouted, "you asked for it!" I said laughing "how?" "Looking in my mind" "I didn't mean to!" "Right." he sit up and looks me in the eyes with puppy dog eyes "sorry doesn't work that's my specialty" I say he stops and laughs "yea all sons have it to a art" he says "yep you have to get entranced in my deep eyes" I say waving my arms about "Its not that hard" he says "humph don't get sappy otherwise I'll play hard to get" say wagging my finger he puts his near mine "really?" he whispered "yep" I say using IT o disappear and reappear behind him "Literally" he says "Come get me you, and I know you wana" I whisper in his ear he spins round to see me disappear *you know how that sounded don't you?* he asks *whatever you want* I sat to wind him up I stand on one of the cliffs surrounding the beach trunks sneaks up behind me "shit!" I jump "don't do that T!" I shout "You know I was gona get you" he said "Yea but.shit!" I say turning around he smirks "You wanted me to" he said, "you wish T" I say looking into his eyes "you know it" he smirks I go up to him and his arm snaked round my waist I smirked *you tired?* *A little* I put my hands on his shoulders and they glow a burnt red it was heat ki it warmed you up "What is it?" he asked looking at my hands "Heat ki to warm you up and heal you" "oh" I massaged his shoulders he shut is eyes enjoying it and made a low purr like noise I did his shoulder blades then stopped *that was nice* he said opening his eyes "I made it when I was trying to make a ki attack" I say "Gezz I don't think its an attack" he says "yea but it weakened you" I smile he didn't say anything for a while *no that's you* he finally answered in his head *ja I have that effect on some boys*  
  
OK that took me ages to get up ^_^ soz next one is a few years on!!!  
  
Trunks: I'll be about 19 *smiles*  
  
Chico: good boy trunks 


	7. Uni

At uni goten and trunks are room mates and Chico is on her own. AND they are still acting like little kids .lol. AND I still don't own dragonballz : P  
  
I yawned as I sat up in bed and looked at my alarm clock it was flashing 7.30 "bloody hell" I mumbled as I got up and walked over to my closet and got my clothes out I put them on the bed as I got my other stuff out of my draws then went and had a shower "shit I'm not with it today" I say as I wrap a towel round me and walk into my bedroom again it walk into a thing that felt like a wall "I knew I should have turned on the light" I mumble as I look up "morning to you to" trunks said laughing a bit "trunks!" I say as I pull up my towel it was a bit short "don't do that!" I say stepping back "forgetting something?" he asks holding up my clothes "yea would you like to give them today or shall I walk round like this all day?" he opens his mouth "don't even think about it I know remember" he gives me the clothes with a smirk on his face "why ask?" I go into my bathroom "to see you reaction" I shout back at him I come out wearing jeans and black fitted T-shirt with a hand on the back with its middle finger up and a battered pair of sketchers.  
  
"as usual" he says "no" I turn round to show him the hand "nice" he says "Its not meant to be" I say confused he looks up "no your ass" he says I turn round and put my hands round his neck "really really?" "Yep" he smirks and puts his arms round my waist and rests his forehead on mine and just stared *what?* I ask *what?* *do you want?* he just smirks I kiss him on the lips for a quite long time "good morning" I whisper "it is now" his smirk gets bigger I take my arms from round his neck "Wa?" he says sounding disappointed "I didn't get a good morning" I say looking at him with puppy dog eyes (who made that name up anyway?) then turning round still in his arms and pushed against them but he just pulled me into him and put his head on my shoulder and making a low hum purr noise "that don't work on me!" I say putting my head down but all that did was make him do it louder he knew it did work on me it made me relax an just be soft on him and it just mad me fell really nice and protected inside I could fight it but it hurt a bit and it was just too hard because of the bond "you sure?" he said low in my ear "umm" "you didn't fight" "why should I? Its been good so far" I say nuzzling into his shoulder he puts his head forward and I rubbed the back of his neck making him go louder "shhhh" I say and he stands up strait "shall we go get breakfast?" he asks "yea!" I jump over to the door he laughs and shakes his head as he opened the door "hey not even you can keep me from my food!" I say pulling my jacket on and picking up my bag "I think TJ might we will have eaten all the food if he hasn't got any more" we walk to his flat and I knock on gotens bed room door "get up lazy ass we're going to get some breakfast!" I shout there was a load thump and curse then the door opened a sleepy goten opened it in a vest and boxers hair messed rubbing his eyes "We're going to get FOOD!" I emphasize food "Wa hang on wait for me" he suddenly brightens up and sprints back into the room and in 2 minuets he came out fully dressed "lets go then" he says "that was quick" I say "I'm hungry!" "Did you have a shower?" "Yea I've got a date today!" "Ok" we walk to our usual cafe TJ's "hey J!" I say "Hey guys, the usual?"  
  
"Yea" we all say sitting at our usual table "Hey tom, 50 toast 150 pancakes 2 jugs o' syrup 3 liters o water 100 waffles!" J shouts into the kitchen , some of the people looked up but the usual guys just continued reading their papers.  
  
"Boy that was good" I say finishing off my glass of water "as usual" trunks said patting his stomach "I still miss moms cooking" goten said "Yea me too I guess, but we'll have a massive roast at dinner!" I say, "umm roast!" goten said closing his eyes smiling "honestly is that all u ever think about?" I ask, he opens his eye "Hey! You're the one who brought it up!" he said pouting, "didn't" "did" didn't did didn't did didn't did didn't while this was going on they got up and Chico placed the money on the counter "Thanks j same tomorrow!" I said before carrying on and walking out side "So what have we got today?" I asked trunks "free" he said, "Oh right, I knew that!" I said scratching the back of my head then I turned round to goten who was STILL saying did and glared at him he just smiled and stopped "I won!" he said smirking I cross my arms and say sarcastically "yea wow goten you sure got me there!" then I open my mouth and place a hand on my face in mock shock (hey it rhymes!) he just pouted again "Have you got free too?" I ask him "yea" then he looks at his watch "hey I gota go, c ya later!"  
  
"Have a NICE time" trunks smirked at his best friend "you too" goten said as he sprinted off just in time to avoid getting hit by Chico "Hey you just might!" trunks said smirking I raise an eyebrow "Really trunks you should focus on your studies !" I say shaking my head he just laughs.  
  
"So what you wana do now?" trunks asks his head following me as I walk behind him "Duno" I say putting my arms round his neck and leaning on his shoulder, he grabs my leg and blasts off into the sky..............  
OH MY GOD WAS THAT LIKE A YEAR TO GET THAT UP????? 


End file.
